a once Lost friendship and new found love
by Pinkice190
Summary: So this story will make you want to ask couple questions... And to make you want to read it im going to let you hear some. (youre welcome.) So who is this new comer? Why is fiona just learning about her (quincidentally the same week they meet)? What type of conditions would lead Fiona to leave this new-or well old friend with wait for it... Marshall lee Abander! So you reading...?
1. Chapter 1 lost and found

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except for the currently 'unknown' character. Nor do I own adventure time or gender bent adventure time characters. And yes I know that there are probably several grammatical mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 1

Lost and found

_Fiona's pov: _As usual cake is taking her time getting ready and can't find my hat. Once again she's avoiding any water related adventures… ugh! "Aha" I found my bunny hat and then threatened cake "cake I'm going to leave you and I might not come back till 1:00….." Cake didn't reply. I wonder why she's been down in the basement for an hour. Maybe I'll go check on her.

Cakes pov: Boy, Fiona really wants to go to that water spring canyon. I hate water but for that little sister of mine I know I'll go practically anywhere for her. I guess that's a sister thing. What was that….. oh no I think Fiona is coming down here!

_*cake stretched up to the basement entrance*_

"ill be up in a second baby cakes" cake quickly pulled a small photo binder from a box in the corner of the basement and put it under a crease in her stomach . I hope I was right about Fiona being ready for this….

_Meanwhile in a hidden tree house_

Unknown characters pov:"I've got to find her. She's like me**-**and besides cakes probably telling her today. Because today is my day... my birthday. And midnight come on you of all people should want to fine them just as much as me! I am going weather you guys approve or not. And to think I thought you two would support me in all my choices. This is what adventures do. Follow me if you want."

_Back to Fiona and Cake_

Cakes pov: "okay now honey the fourth time I get wet I'm stretching up up and a-way from this place."

Fiona's pov: "Fine cake". Boy cake sure does complain a globing bunch. But I won't let that get to me I know she was doing me a favor by coming- I mean I am a great adventuress alone but when me and cake are together no criminal nor terrifying beast can stand a chance! Plus I have to be honest this place is beautiful but very easy to get lost in…. and yea there's a lot of water. The canyon is beautiful little sprinklers that will soon probably turn into a huge waterfall are all over the canyon and the grass here is just so… grassy! The end of the canyon is nowhere to be seen- and I honestly don't care if I do see it because right now I just want to lay here on this perfect day. Nothing could go wrong in such a beautiful place .But sadly this place of wonders is a bazillion miles from Aaa. So there's another reason to bring my mega wimpy, ultra irritating, baby around water, big sister cake. Wait …what… what's that noise.. **omg **is cake still complaining?

Cakes pov: "…..and that's why I think you should sit-down for this Fiona. Fiona….FIONA!" That girl and her constant daydreaming hopefully she'll grow out of it. "Whaaaat caaaake" Fiona whined "I'm trying to enjoy the awesome peacefulness of this place." Wow attitude much? "look Fiona you might want to sit down for this there's something I got to tell you".

Fiona's pov: oh no cake has that look on her face! That look as in she has something either terribly awful to tell me or terribly awesome-sauce… and something tells me this is lacking in sauce. Oh golb...

_In the Candy kingdom_

_Unknown characters pov: finally I made it to the candy kingdom…. Eh nice place…. Hehe lots of pink though good thing I like pink. So cash, midnight… how _


	2. Chapter 2: So… what's up?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except for the currently 'unknown' character. Nor do I own adventure time or gender bent adventure time characters. And yes I know that there are probably several grammatical mi**__**stakes.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lost and found**

_Fiona's pov: _As usual cake is taking her time getting ready and can't find my hat. Once again she's avoiding any water related adventures… ugh! "Aha" I found my bunny hat and then threatened cake "cake I'm going to leave you and I might not come back till 1:00….." Cake didn't reply. I wonder why she's been down in the basement for an hour. Maybe I'll go check on her.

Cakes pov: Boy, Fiona really wants to go to that water spring canyon. I hate water but for that little sister of mine I know I'll go practically anywhere for her. I guess that's a sister thing. What was that….. oh no I think Fiona is coming down here!

_*cake stretched up to the basement entrance*_

"ill be up in a second baby cakes" cake quickly pulled a small photo binder from a box in the corner of the basement and put it under a crease in her stomach . I hope I was right about Fiona being ready for this….

_Meanwhile in a hidden tree house_

Unknown characters pov:"I've got to find her. She's like me**-**and besides cakes probably telling her today. Because today is my day... my birthday. And midnight come on you of all people should want to fine them just as much as me! I am going weather you guys approve or not. And to think I thought you two would support me in all my choices. This is what adventures do. Follow me if you want."

_Back to Fiona and Cake_

Cakes pov: "okay now honey the fourth time I get wet I'm stretching up up and a-way from this place."

Fiona's pov: "Fine cake". Boy cake sure does complain a globing bunch. But I won't let that get to me I know she was doing me a favor by coming- I mean I am a great adventuress alone but when me and cake are together no criminal nor terrifying beast can stand a chance! Plus I have to be honest this place is beautiful but very easy to get lost in…. and yea there's a lot of water. The canyon is beautiful little sprinklers that will soon probably turn into a huge waterfall are all over the canyon and the grass here is just so… grassy! The end of the canyon is nowhere to be seen- and I honestly don't care if I do see it because right now I just want to lay here on this perfect day. Nothing could go wrong in such a beautiful place .But sadly this place of wonders is a bazillion miles from Aaa. So there's another reason to bring my mega wimpy, ultra irritating, baby around water, big sister cake. Wait …what… what's that noise.. **omg **is cake still complaining?

Cakes pov: "…..and that's why I think you should sit-down for this Fiona. Fiona….FIONA!" That girl and her constant daydreaming hopefully she'll grow out of it. "Whaaaat caaaake" Fiona whined "I'm trying to enjoy the awesome peacefulness of this place." Wow attitude much? "look Fiona you might want to sit down for this there's something I got to tell you".

Fiona's pov: oh no cake has that look on her face! That look as in she has something either terribly awful to tell me or terribly awesome-sauce… and something tells me this is lacking in sauce. Oh golb...

_In the Candy kingdom_

_Unknown characters pov: finally I made it to the candy kingdom…. Eh nice place…. Hehe lots of pink though good thing I like pink. So cash, midnight… how do we get in?  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2: So… what's up?**

_Fiona's pov: _ "cake what is it… c'mon spill." Oh glob I hope whatever it is it isn't too bad. And just when I thought this day was going to be perfect. Why isn't cake saying anything?!

_Cakes pov: _ Fiona's eyes bugged out a little "cake what is it… c'mon spill." I can tell she's worried maybe I shouldn't tell her today. Dang it why did I have to bring this up! Oh glob if only mom and dad where here they'd know what to do… to say.

_Fiona's pov: _oh man awkward silence… What is cake thinking about oh I hate when she does this! "Cake hellooooo! Tell me I can't take the suspense!" Cake is doing this to either bug me or fricking terrify me!

_Cakes pov:_ Okay now I'm sure Fiona definitely needs to sit down… Out of nowhere Fiona yelled out "Cake hellllooooo! Tell me I can't take the suspense!" So I pulled out the picture and grabbed Fiona. I took her into a cave in the canyon wall that could have easily been mistaken for a large water shoot. I placed Fiona on a rock that look comfortable enough and then joined her in staring at the little pond inside the cave.

_Fiona's pov: _Wow after I said I couldn't take the suspense Cake just picked me up and walked into a cave. And that's when I saw that cake was so serious that she didn't want to be out in the open… like, like this is some type of big…. Secret?! But no oh no cake would never keep anything from me unless- unless she had very good reason! I just had so many thoughts and feelings rushing through me- and Cake haven't even told me anything yet. So in all of my confusion all I did was look deeply into the pond. Finally after what felt like hours I opened my mouth and said "is it really that bad?" I turned to look at cake she was shrunk down to the size of my hand. She shook her head "no". Then she went back to normal size. Cake gave me a half smile and pulled out a photo and handed it to me upside down.

_Cakes pov: _ Fiona and I we're just two sisters in a cave. It seemed like forever since someone had spoken but I knew every second of silence brings us closer to when I have to finally tell Fiona about her…. And I know this is the right thing to do. But why does it give me such a bad feeling? "This is what I've been waiting to tell you this for a long time and I figured that today would be the best time possible." I watch as Fiona turned over the photo slowly and stared in awe and yelled "hey cake that's** me** a-a-a-and that's you, as cute little babies! And next to you that's a…! Another cat…. Cake wow you two look so cute! And what is that other anim- it's a dog oh cake wow…! Fiona's face suddenly went white. And then she realized something…

_Fiona's pov:_ when cake showed me the photo I was so happy to see it. We don't have that many pictures of us as children. That's why I was so excited but once I realized what I saw the other cat and the dog and… and… another human baby! So that's why cake has been acting so strange that's why she wouldn't let me come down into the basement….! And maybe because these babies where in the pictures we have of us as children cake never put the pictures out because she knew I would notice. I stared closely at the light brown skinned baby playfully pulling my hat in the image. I smiled the unnamed baby also had a red mark on one of her hands…. Hmm. Why does this person feel so familiar! And just my luck because of the angle the picture was taken and her movement when it was being taken I couldn't see the babies face. I looked over to Cake and said "so who are they cake?"

_Back at the candy kingdom_

_Unknown characters pov: _"okay so cash, midnight … we have two options. One we go in and ask whoever is in charge here where to find our little Goldie locks and Cake oooooor we break in and have a little fun." I giggled at the last part it's just something about when the sun goes down… it brings the… umm….something out of me.

_Cash's pov:_ I swear this chick is crazy sometimes- but I can't help but admire her.

_Midnights pov: _Maybe it's a cat thing but when she talks crazy it just brings out my wild side… *purrrrr* "I kinda like the second idea… either works for me sis." I looked over to our brother slash father cash. "But **dad** might have an issue with our little adventure.. So what do you think cash?" Diamond gave me a look i and I rolled my eyes and continued to wait for his answer.

_Cash's pov: _ so the little Black kitty wants to attempt to get on my nerves for the, what umpteenth time today. Poor little CAT…I turned to her and growled. "Let's go with the first one you never know what kind of security they have here. And if this is where Fiona and Cake live do you really want to make a bad impression."

_Unknown characters pov: _Okay so yes sometimes midnight goes a little too far with the whole teasing Cash thing because he's sort of father like. So I just went with the obvious route. As soon as i got to the gate some banana people-uhhh thingies asked for my name. "I'm diamond the… umm…human?" the banana thing's… people ….guard's…? Ugh! I don't know whatever they are stared to open the gate- until i said human which is when they all got on their little walkie-talkies and called… eh prince.. Gum… gum-gum? I'm not sure but from what I heard your highness wasn't too happy. "so much for a good first impression huh cash?" I heard a growl in response. Midnight smiled "and so our adventure begins- or at least the fun part finally has."


	3. Chapter 3: questioning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except for the currently 'unknown' character. Nor do I own adventure time or gender bent adventure time characters. And yes I know that there are probably several grammatical mi**__**stakes.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lost and found**

_Fiona's pov: _As usual cake is taking her time getting ready and can't find my hat. Once again she's avoiding any water related adventures… ugh! "Aha" I found my bunny hat and then threatened cake "cake I'm going to leave you and I might not come back till 1:00….." Cake didn't reply. I wonder why she's been down in the basement for an hour. Maybe I'll go check on her.

Cakes pov: Boy, Fiona really wants to go to that water spring canyon. I hate water but for that little sister of mine I know I'll go practically anywhere for her. I guess that's a sister thing. What was that….. oh no I think Fiona is coming down here!

_*cake stretched up to the basement entrance*_

"ill be up in a second baby cakes" cake quickly pulled a small photo binder from a box in the corner of the basement and put it under a crease in her stomach . I hope I was right about Fiona being ready for this….

_Meanwhile in a hidden tree house_

Unknown characters pov:"I've got to find her. She's like me**-**and besides cakes probably telling her today. Because today is my day... my birthday. And midnight come on you of all people should want to fine them just as much as me! I am going weather you guys approve or not. And to think I thought you two would support me in all my choices. This is what adventures do. Follow me if you want."

_Back to Fiona and Cake_

Cakes pov: "okay now honey the fourth time I get wet I'm stretching up up and a-way from this place."

Fiona's pov: "Fine cake". Boy cake sure does complain a globing bunch. But I won't let that get to me I know she was doing me a favor by coming- I mean I am a great adventuress alone but when me and cake are together no criminal nor terrifying beast can stand a chance! Plus I have to be honest this place is beautiful but very easy to get lost in…. and yea there's a lot of water. The canyon is beautiful little sprinklers that will soon probably turn into a huge waterfall are all over the canyon and the grass here is just so… grassy! The end of the canyon is nowhere to be seen- and I honestly don't care if I do see it because right now I just want to lay here on this perfect day. Nothing could go wrong in such a beautiful place .But sadly this place of wonders is a bazillion miles from Aaa. So there's another reason to bring my mega wimpy, ultra irritating, baby around water, big sister cake. Wait …what… what's that noise.. **omg **is cake still complaining?

Cakes pov: "…..and that's why I think you should sit-down for this Fiona. Fiona….FIONA!" That girl and her constant daydreaming hopefully she'll grow out of it. "Whaaaat caaaake" Fiona whined "I'm trying to enjoy the awesome peacefulness of this place." Wow attitude much? "look Fiona you might want to sit down for this there's something I got to tell you".

Fiona's pov: oh no cake has that look on her face! That look as in she has something either terribly awful to tell me or terribly awesome-sauce… and something tells me this is lacking in sauce. Oh golb...

_In the Candy kingdom_

_Unknown characters pov: finally I made it to the candy kingdom…. Eh nice place…. Hehe lots of pink though good thing I like pink. So cash, midnight… how do we get in?  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2: So… what's up?**

_Fiona's pov: _ "cake what is it… c'mon spill." Oh glob I hope whatever it is it isn't too bad. And just when I thought this day was going to be perfect. Why isn't cake saying anything?!

_Cakes pov: _ Fiona's eyes bugged out a little "cake what is it… c'mon spill." I can tell she's worried maybe I shouldn't tell her today. Dang it why did I have to bring this up! Oh glob if only mom and dad where here they'd know what to do… to say.

_Fiona's pov: _oh man awkward silence… What is cake thinking about oh I hate when she does this! "Cake hellooooo! Tell me I can't take the suspense!" Cake is doing this to either bug me or fricking terrify me!

_Cakes pov:_ Okay now I'm sure Fiona definitely needs to sit down… Out of nowhere Fiona yelled out "Cake hellllooooo! Tell me I can't take the suspense!" So I pulled out the picture and grabbed Fiona. I took her into a cave in the canyon wall that could have easily been mistaken for a large water shoot. I placed Fiona on a rock that look comfortable enough and then joined her in staring at the little pond inside the cave.

_Fiona's pov: _Wow after I said I couldn't take the suspense Cake just picked me up and walked into a cave. And that's when I saw that cake was so serious that she didn't want to be out in the open… like, like this is some type of big…. Secret?! But no oh no cake would never keep anything from me unless- unless she had very good reason! I just had so many thoughts and feelings rushing through me- and Cake haven't even told me anything yet. So in all of my confusion all I did was look deeply into the pond. Finally after what felt like hours I opened my mouth and said "is it really that bad?" I turned to look at cake she was shrunk down to the size of my hand. She shook her head "no". Then she went back to normal size. Cake gave me a half smile and pulled out a photo and handed it to me upside down.

_Cakes pov: _ Fiona and I we're just two sisters in a cave. It seemed like forever since someone had spoken but I knew every second of silence brings us closer to when I have to finally tell Fiona about her…. And I know this is the right thing to do. But why does it give me such a bad feeling? "This is what I've been waiting to tell you this for a long time and I figured that today would be the best time possible." I watch as Fiona turned over the photo slowly and stared in awe and yelled "hey cake that's** me** a-a-a-and that's you, as cute little babies! And next to you that's a…! Another cat…. Cake wow you two look so cute! And what is that other anim- it's a dog oh cake wow…! Fiona's face suddenly went white. And then she realized something…

_Fiona's pov:_ when cake showed me the photo I was so happy to see it. We don't have that many pictures of us as children. That's why I was so excited but once I realized what I saw the other cat and the dog and… and… another human baby! So that's why cake has been acting so strange that's why she wouldn't let me come down into the basement….! And maybe because these babies where in the pictures we have of us as children cake never put the pictures out because she knew I would notice. I stared closely at the light brown skinned baby playfully pulling my hat in the image. I smiled the unnamed baby also had a red mark on one of her hands…. Hmm. Why does this person feel so familiar! And just my luck because of the angle the picture was taken and her movement when it was being taken I couldn't see the babies face. I looked over to Cake and said "so who are they cake?"

_Back at the candy kingdom_

_Unknown characters pov: _"okay so cash, midnight … we have two options. One we go in and ask whoever is in charge here where to find our little Goldie locks and Cake oooooor we break in and have a little fun." I giggled at the last part it's just something about when the sun goes down… it brings the… umm….something out of me.

_Cash's pov:_ I swear this chick is crazy sometimes- but I can't help but admire her.

_Midnights pov: _Maybe it's a cat thing but when she talks crazy it just brings out my wild side… *purrrrr* "I kinda like the second idea… either works for me sis." I looked over to our brother slash father cash. "But **dad** might have an issue with our little adventure.. So what do you think cash?" Diamond gave me a look i and I rolled my eyes and continued to wait for his answer.

_Cash's pov: _ so the little Black kitty wants to attempt to get on my nerves for the, what umpteenth time today. Poor little CAT…I turned to her and growled. "Let's go with the first one you never know what kind of security they have here. And if this is where Fiona and Cake live do you really want to make a bad impression."

_Unknown characters pov: _Okay so yes sometimes midnight goes a little too far with the whole teasing Cash thing because he's sort of father like. So I just went with the obvious route. As soon as i got to the gate some banana people-uhhh thingies asked for my name. "I'm diamond the… umm…human?" the banana thing's… people ….guard's…? Ugh! I don't know whatever they are stared to open the gate- until i said human which is when they all got on their little walkie-talkies and called… eh prince.. Gum… gum-gum? I'm not sure but from what I heard your highness wasn't too happy. "so much for a good first impression huh cash?" I heard a growl in response. Midnight smiled "and so our adventure begins- or at least the fun part finally has."


	4. Chapter 4: Let's go

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except for the currently 'unknown' character. Nor do I own adventure time or gender bent adventure time characters. And yes I know that there are probably several grammatical mi**__**stakes.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lost and found**

_Fiona's pov: _As usual cake is taking her time getting ready and can't find my hat. Once again she's avoiding any water related adventures… ugh! "Aha" I found my bunny hat and then threatened cake "cake I'm going to leave you and I might not come back till 1:00….." Cake didn't reply. I wonder why she's been down in the basement for an hour. Maybe I'll go check on her.

Cakes pov: Boy, Fiona really wants to go to that water spring canyon. I hate water but for that little sister of mine I know I'll go practically anywhere for her. I guess that's a sister thing. What was that….. oh no I think Fiona is coming down here!

_*cake stretched up to the basement entrance*_

"ill be up in a second baby cakes" cake quickly pulled a small photo binder from a box in the corner of the basement and put it under a crease in her stomach . I hope I was right about Fiona being ready for this….

_Meanwhile in a hidden tree house_

Unknown characters pov:"I've got to find her. She's like me**-**and besides cakes probably telling her today. Because today is my day... my birthday. And midnight come on you of all people should want to fine them just as much as me! I am going weather you guys approve or not. And to think I thought you two would support me in all my choices. This is what adventures do. Follow me if you want."

_Back to Fiona and Cake_

Cakes pov: "okay now honey the fourth time I get wet I'm stretching up up and a-way from this place."

Fiona's pov: "Fine cake". Boy cake sure does complain a globing bunch. But I won't let that get to me I know she was doing me a favor by coming- I mean I am a great adventuress alone but when me and cake are together no criminal nor terrifying beast can stand a chance! Plus I have to be honest this place is beautiful but very easy to get lost in…. and yea there's a lot of water. The canyon is beautiful little sprinklers that will soon probably turn into a huge waterfall are all over the canyon and the grass here is just so… grassy! The end of the canyon is nowhere to be seen- and I honestly don't care if I do see it because right now I just want to lay here on this perfect day. Nothing could go wrong in such a beautiful place .But sadly this place of wonders is a bazillion miles from Aaa. So there's another reason to bring my mega wimpy, ultra irritating, baby around water, big sister cake. Wait …what… what's that noise.. **omg **is cake still complaining?

Cakes pov: "…..and that's why I think you should sit-down for this Fiona. Fiona….FIONA!" That girl and her constant daydreaming hopefully she'll grow out of it. "Whaaaat caaaake" Fiona whined "I'm trying to enjoy the awesome peacefulness of this place." Wow attitude much? "look Fiona you might want to sit down for this there's something I got to tell you".

Fiona's pov: oh no cake has that look on her face! That look as in she has something either terribly awful to tell me or terribly awesome-sauce… and something tells me this is lacking in sauce. Oh golb...

_In the Candy kingdom_

_Unknown characters pov: finally I made it to the candy kingdom…. Eh nice place…. Hehe lots of pink though good thing I like pink. So cash, midnight… how do we get in?  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2: So… what's up?**

_Fiona's pov: _ "cake what is it… c'mon spill." Oh glob I hope whatever it is it isn't too bad. And just when I thought this day was going to be perfect. Why isn't cake saying anything?!

_Cakes pov: _ Fiona's eyes bugged out a little "cake what is it… c'mon spill." I can tell she's worried maybe I shouldn't tell her today. Dang it why did I have to bring this up! Oh glob if only mom and dad where here they'd know what to do… to say.

_Fiona's pov: _oh man awkward silence… What is cake thinking about oh I hate when she does this! "Cake hellooooo! Tell me I can't take the suspense!" Cake is doing this to either bug me or fricking terrify me!

_Cakes pov:_ Okay now I'm sure Fiona definitely needs to sit down… Out of nowhere Fiona yelled out "Cake hellllooooo! Tell me I can't take the suspense!" So I pulled out the picture and grabbed Fiona. I took her into a cave in the canyon wall that could have easily been mistaken for a large water shoot. I placed Fiona on a rock that look comfortable enough and then joined her in staring at the little pond inside the cave.

_Fiona's pov: _Wow after I said I couldn't take the suspense Cake just picked me up and walked into a cave. And that's when I saw that cake was so serious that she didn't want to be out in the open… like, like this is some type of big…. Secret?! But no oh no cake would never keep anything from me unless- unless she had very good reason! I just had so many thoughts and feelings rushing through me- and Cake haven't even told me anything yet. So in all of my confusion all I did was look deeply into the pond. Finally after what felt like hours I opened my mouth and said "is it really that bad?" I turned to look at cake she was shrunk down to the size of my hand. She shook her head "no". Then she went back to normal size. Cake gave me a half smile and pulled out a photo and handed it to me upside down.

_Cakes pov: _ Fiona and I we're just two sisters in a cave. It seemed like forever since someone had spoken but I knew every second of silence brings us closer to when I have to finally tell Fiona about her…. And I know this is the right thing to do. But why does it give me such a bad feeling? "This is what I've been waiting to tell you this for a long time and I figured that today would be the best time possible." I watch as Fiona turned over the photo slowly and stared in awe and yelled "hey cake that's** me** a-a-a-and that's you, as cute little babies! And next to you that's a…! Another cat…. Cake wow you two look so cute! And what is that other anim- it's a dog oh cake wow…! Fiona's face suddenly went white. And then she realized something…

_Fiona's pov:_ when cake showed me the photo I was so happy to see it. We don't have that many pictures of us as children. That's why I was so excited but once I realized what I saw the other cat and the dog and… and… another human baby! So that's why cake has been acting so strange that's why she wouldn't let me come down into the basement….! And maybe because these babies where in the pictures we have of us as children cake never put the pictures out because she knew I would notice. I stared closely at the light brown skinned baby playfully pulling my hat in the image. I smiled the unnamed baby also had a red mark on one of her hands…. Hmm. Why does this person feel so familiar! And just my luck because of the angle the picture was taken and her movement when it was being taken I couldn't see the babies face. I looked over to Cake and said "so who are they cake?"

_Back at the candy kingdom_

_Unknown characters pov: _"okay so cash, midnight … we have two options. One we go in and ask whoever is in charge here where to find our little Goldie locks and Cake oooooor we break in and have a little fun." I giggled at the last part it's just something about when the sun goes down… it brings the… umm….something out of me.

_Cash's pov:_ I swear this chick is crazy sometimes- but I can't help but admire her.

_Midnights pov: _Maybe it's a cat thing but when she talks crazy it just brings out my wild side… *purrrrr* "I kinda like the second idea… either works for me sis." I looked over to our brother slash father cash. "But **dad** might have an issue with our little adventure.. So what do you think cash?" Diamond gave me a look i and I rolled my eyes and continued to wait for his answer.

_Cash's pov: _ so the little Black kitty wants to attempt to get on my nerves for the, what umpteenth time today. Poor little CAT…I turned to her and growled. "Let's go with the first one you never know what kind of security they have here. And if this is where Fiona and Cake live do you really want to make a bad impression."

_Unknown characters pov: _Okay so yes sometimes midnight goes a little too far with the whole teasing Cash thing because he's sort of father like. So I just went with the obvious route. As soon as i got to the gate some banana people-uhhh thingies asked for my name. "I'm diamond the… umm…human?" the banana thing's… people ….guard's…? Ugh! I don't know whatever they are stared to open the gate- until i said human which is when they all got on their little walkie-talkies and called… eh prince.. Gum… gum-gum? I'm not sure but from what I heard your highness wasn't too happy. "so much for a good first impression huh cash?" I heard a growl in response. Midnight smiled "and so our adventure begins- or at least the fun part finally has."

* * *

**Chapter 3: questioning**

By the way I hope you realize because the unknown character's name was revealed that's the name that will be used for now on.

_Cakes pov: _Fiona just asked me the one question I prayed id never have to answer. Why does she have to be so curious so desiring of knowledge- well its fine when it involves adventuring though that's okay. Oh my goodness no next thing you know she's gonna want to go venturing out to find her. My poor baby cakes. What do I tell her?!

_Fiona's pov: _ Okay so Cake is a great big sister. She's also a really awesome best friend. Cake is even a phenomenal adventurer- but she's awful at hiding when she's worried. I mean as soon as I got my question out she looked like she was having a flipping mini panic attack. I can't believe she's acting like this. And I want to know why. So I asked. "Okay Cake spill, tell me everything. Start to finish. The who's, when's, where's, what's, and especially the why's." I was silently praying my forwardness towards this the babies name would either snap Cake out of her trance or have her give the name while she's still in her trance.

_Cakes pov: _She could tell. I could tell she could tell. That even though it didn't feel all that big- just more exciting- to her, it was to me. And I know why she doesn't feel that it's that big. Because all she wants is to know, and meet someone like her. But she doesn't know the possibilities of the two of them. And what awful things could happen. Why they don't really remember each other. And she won't. No child who's only Fourteen years old should. . "Okay Cake spill, tell me everything. Start to finish. The who's, when's, where's, what's, and especially the why's" Fiona said with an eager look. So I gave a soft sigh. "Okay baby cakes lets go home first though, okay?"

_Back to the candy Kingdom_

Diamonds pov: So now those banana guards ( I actually asked what they were called.) are pushing Cash, Midnight, and I all to the guy in charge around this lovely little pink palace. Which I guess isn't all that bad considering most of this place is my absolute favorite color on the whole entire planet. The smell and feel of everything makes me wanna run around and smile and laugh forever. The guard's don't really change the feel of it either. The all seem like overly decorated sissies and I had to tell Midnight not to bite any of them. I could tell she wanted to just for fun. Some of the guards are all attempting to seem all tuff and strong and cool all the sudden- not sure why though. And then when one starts flexing in front of me I finally understand- they like me. Like as in like me like me. Midnight keeps on half giggling because she knows I can't really handle male attention. (Don't judge me) But cash didn't find it so funny he sort of started growling. As in every time one of the guard's – the three out of the five who couldn't take a hint- would stop and look me up and down. Or said in a kind of woozy voice that I was pretty or I had nice hair. Well cash would growl very low and viciously towards them. And they'd go back into a little formation around the three of us.

Cash's pov: So I get the formation around us. And the constant evil and long stares at us. But them flirting with a girl who just turned fourteen – definitely not okay with me. So as anyone else would've I took action where action seemed fit. I growled and threated with my eyes, and my teeth to snatch their faces off if got to close to her. Midnight on the other hand – saw no issue in their behavior. And people wonder why cats and dogs don't get along.

_And now to our two adventuresses _

_Fiona's pov: _So Cake and I walked home. Well she walked and I rode. And there was complete silence until she made a grunt noise to make me get down. And when we got home I went straight to our room. And cake went outside to the roof. And the silence was unbroken by a knock on the door. Who could it be this early in the morning?

* * *

**Chapter 4: Let's go**

Diamond's pov: "How much longer is the wait?!" All the banana guard's where now, a half hour later at the understanding of my… off limits-ness. All of them looked back and smiled. Then one of them- the head one I'm guessing. Well the head one motioned for me to walk through large double doors. They were made of gingerbread and candy canes and lollypops. "Through here miss, he's ready to see you" the lead banana guard said lightly. "Okay… thanks mister, come on guys" But one of the guards stopped me mid-walk. "No miss just you, only you" the guards made a space for me to walk through. And I did after looking back at Cash and Midnight reassuring them I could handle myself. As I pushed the door open I heard a crashing of what sounded like glass and a deep frightening laughter afterwards .Little did I know that by walking through that door I was following a prewritten destiny.

_Back to the tree house_

Fiona's pov: "I got it" I moaned being the only person in the house I don't see how that made any sense. As I slowly climbed down from my room I slipped. And feel backwards somehow head first. And all I could see was black. And the blurred face of the baby from the picture I stole from Cake. Who was that girl? Who is that girl?

Cakes pov: I knew Fiona wasn't ready for this. Or maybe I'm just too protective. Nevertheless it's already said and done. And I can't change that- not without using magic of course. But that's not a real option currently.

*Cake hears a thump*

"I wonder what that was." I shrunk really small and went through a little crack in the house that leads to our room." Hey Fiona, sugar you wanna talk?" Suddenly a rather far offish moan of pain was let out from down stairs. "Fiona? Is that you baby? Are you okay?" I rushed down stairs so fast I almost missed the passed out curled up Fiona at the base of the ladder. "Baby cakes! What happened? Talk to me" I screamed. She didn't move at first. Then about five minutes later she sat up and coughed. "Cake? Cake where are you?" I was over in the kitchen about to call for help. I ran over to Fiona and hugged her then yelled at her a little for scarring me like that. Of course she laughed.

Fiona's pov: So I wake up and Cake freaks out. My head hurts like… well you know. And Cake almost kills me with a ultimate bear hug when I sit up. And when she scolds me about how much I terrified her I can't help but laugh about it.

*Loud knock at the door*

"How long have I been out?" I asked calmly walking towards the door. "Who knows" Cake said as if I always go around passing out on purpose. I opened the door.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Nice to meet you- I think**

_ At the Candy kingdom _

Diamonds pov: I just stood there at the door. Unsure if I should enter, it sounded like there was a real fight going on in there. And when I turned around to ask one of the guards if I should enter yet they had all already left. So I knocked and silence fell. And I heard light whispering. A light boyish and yet rather manly voice shakily said " C-Come in" So I fixed my side purse rubbed my slightly burning cross earrings and walked in. " Hi… anyone in here? I know someone is I heard talking" I said as I walked in the room which appeared to be a lab. I barely successfully walked through without stepping on any broken glass. I took a guess and assumed I was looking at broken test tubes on the ground. The room was dark where there weren't any tables with lamps. Out of one of the darker corners a pink teenage boy with a lighter messy pink hair wearing a lab coat and glasses appeared. "Hi sorry the rooms a mess I had to deal with a little- issue. But I believe it's resolved" The pink teen rubbed his hand over his hair instantly sleeking it all back neatly. He looked me over. And then for a quick second our eyes met. "I'm sorry where my manners are, I'm Prince Gumball. And I was told you are an adventuress? Is that correct?" I stepped closer not realizing I was completely in his personal space bubble. "Stay still okay." I grabbed my retractable sword from my side purse and slashed a large black glob looming over the prince of pinks head. Shakily the prince gasped out "well I guess that's a yes". He seemed rather... not prince-like if you ask me. Too much …. Well he seemed like really shy. Like a girl who's new I town and doesn't want to start anything with anyone so she just watch's everyone else live life." Sorry" I said and then half stepped backwards putting distance between us again. "I didn't mean to scare you I just guessed you didn't want to be chewed up and spit out by a black blob of dark energy. Unless that was what you wanted" I said as I poked at the remains of the creature and pushed them playfully towards the prince. "No, no that was fine I'm used to this type of thing. Marshall is always doing this stuff usually nobody else is around to ruin it for him though." The prince's half smile was kind of letting me know this Marshall was only sort of a friend. "I see, so why exactly did all of your guards freak out?" The prince had this little confused face that personally I thought was just the cutest thing. I didn't say it though but I sure did think it. "Excuse me. What do you mean freaked out?" I gave a half smile back. Not the adorable one he did. I had the I can't believe I'm saying this to a guy I just met type of half smile. "Well when they asked who I was I told them. I'm Diamond the human. But I never said adventuress where did you get that one from dude?" His eyes widened and he laughed. But I think he noticed I didn't get the joke. Though he continued laughing he kind of stiffened and his laughter faded.

Prince Gumball's pov: Her eyes where glistening and her shoulder length hair was dark brown, and had dark red streaks. She had a girly yet strong feel to her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Though I could already tell she was younger than me I found her lovely. At her change in facial emotion I could tell she noticed my nervous laughter going on for a bit too long. So I corrected my posture and pointed to her bag. "It seemed rather spacious to me. And you cautiously observe your setting constantly." I smiled at my quick thinking because honestly I just could tell she was. But telling anyone you could just tell what they did was kind of weird and felt stalker like. I saw a sudden flash behind the girls head. And I noticed her somewhat look over her shoulder towards the flash. I'm sure I know what that was. Or should I say who that was.

* * *

**Chapter 6: "M" is for King of the night-o-sphere**

_Still in the C.K_

Diamonds pov: I shivered something else was in the room I could feel it. "Hello Prince Gumball do you-." He interrupted me and said "Call me Gumball." I nodded "okay well Gumball did you hear that? It sounded like laughter." I pulled out my retractable lip-gloss sword and prepared myself for the worst. "Diamond, I doubt you'll be needing that" Gumball put his hand on mine pushing my soon to be sword down. He walked over to the light switch and turned it on. Gumball looked at me and motioned for me to stand next to him. "I'd like to apologize for him. I know he doesn't have the manners to do it for his self. Diamond meet-"Gumball wasn't allowed the chance to finish by the time he got my name out a gray tall and rather handsome teen stood before me. "Sup, I'm Marshall Lee Abander better known as King of the-"this time I cut someone off. I knew who Marshall was. What he was like. Why he was known and suddenly I was just mad, mad about his pure existence and instant charm. Someone so beautiful and yet so evil standing before me, an adventuress. "I know. I've heard of you." I said somewhat dryly. "Actually I've heard of you also Gumball" Gumball's eyes lit up for a second and Marshall's rolled. "Wow, really? What boring set of nerds have you been protecting lately **princess**." Marshall spat out his words towards Gumball. "Anyways I at the glass kingdom about a month or two ago during a little celebration and I was speaking to the prince. The glass prince there spoke highly of you saying you met in royal camp two years back." Marshall acted bored of the story and floated on his stomach bringing him closer to my face. "Hey" Marshall said somewhat pleadingly "what did I do to get the sudden attitude?" I honestly felt bad at that moment I didn't actually now him at all and I was being majorly rude to him. But then in the middle of my thoughts I remembered why I had the sudden attitude and decided to instead of turn it off completely to turn it down. "Long story short I've heard of you" he only smiled and softly chuckled like I gave him some sort of compliment, which yes angered me a little. "So are you a fan of the king of the night-o-sphere?" This time prince Gumball chuckled I guessed he was reading the emotion on my face so I quickly changed it. I turned towards gumball slowly who was fixing his glasses "Gumball it's nice to meet you and..." I looked over at Marshall who looked so ready to comment on my next words which were obviously about to be directed to him. "And him but there is something important I need to ask you about" Gumball looked over at Marshall and then to me. "Oh I understand. Marshall do you think you could give Diamond and I a moment?" Marshall rolled his eyes and stopped floating so that he stood in between Gumball and I. But he chose to face me ."Yeah sure I got something I need to do anyways. But it was nice to meet you jewel." He glanced over at Gumball and said "later gummy."

* * *

**Chapter 7: So here's the deal**

_Candy Kingdom_

Gumballs pov: I'm glad she figured out a way to make him leave. Because all this time I've been struggling to think of a single one. I looked over at her and she stared at the floor for a moment then finally up at me. Who knew brown eyes could be so beautiful.

Diamond's pov: I took a deep breathe "Okay so I'm here on a mission to find someone very important" gumball didn't really have any reaction so I continued hoping he'd keep the whole casual feel going. "She has blue eyes and I'm guessing long golden hair. Her name I'm unsure of but she probably hat a cat that's mostly white and-"

Gumball's pov: When she gave the description my mind wouldn't even let me hold in who it was. I knew who diamond was looking for, Fiona. But the real question is, why? Right I the middle of her describing Cake I half whispered "Fiona." "Diamond I believe I know who that person is and I also think I can find her. Her name is Fiona and the cats name is Cake. They're like sisters. They're also both adventuresses like you." I watched as her face changed its emotion from its serious like expression to pure happiness and excitement.

Diamond's pov: He knew. He knew who she was. I knew he was right the name gave me a familiar good feeling. I was so happy I forgot I was in the presence of practically a stranger and started crying. And next thing I know I'm hugging a prince that smells like strawberries and sugar. And I mean the right kind of hugs where you're not sure whether a person is really hugging you or trying to kill you. I finally let go of him and steeped back to see his once pink face a pinkish purple color. He was gasping for breath and yet laughing at the same time. "Gumball I'm so sorry I kind of become a hugger over good news. Are you okay?" He went into a crouching position for a second or two and then stood almost fully back to his regular shade of pink. He coughed "I'm fine. Now would you like me to go and send a guard to go and find her?"

Gumballs pov: She is very strong. The girl nearly knocked me to the ground when she hugged me. But I kind of liked it. It was actually kind of funny how fast she moved and how concerned she was.

Diamonds pov: I can't believe I'm about to meet her. Gumball repeated his question "Would you like me send a guard to find her?" I hugged him more lightly this time and said "yes, and thank you." I pulled away and he smiled "alright then let's find a guard pick up your friends along the way, shall we."


	5. Chapter 5: Nice to meet you- I think

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except for the currently 'unknown' character. Nor do I own adventure time or gender bent adventure time characters. And yes I know that there are probably several grammatical mi**__**stakes.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lost and found**

_Fiona's pov: _As usual cake is taking her time getting ready and can't find my hat. Once again she's avoiding any water related adventures… ugh! "Aha" I found my bunny hat and then threatened cake "cake I'm going to leave you and I might not come back till 1:00….." Cake didn't reply. I wonder why she's been down in the basement for an hour. Maybe I'll go check on her.

Cakes pov: Boy, Fiona really wants to go to that water spring canyon. I hate water but for that little sister of mine I know I'll go practically anywhere for her. I guess that's a sister thing. What was that….. oh no I think Fiona is coming down here!

_*cake stretched up to the basement entrance*_

"ill be up in a second baby cakes" cake quickly pulled a small photo binder from a box in the corner of the basement and put it under a crease in her stomach . I hope I was right about Fiona being ready for this….

_Meanwhile in a hidden tree house_

Unknown characters pov:"I've got to find her. She's like me**-**and besides cakes probably telling her today. Because today is my day... my birthday. And midnight come on you of all people should want to fine them just as much as me! I am going weather you guys approve or not. And to think I thought you two would support me in all my choices. This is what adventures do. Follow me if you want."

_Back to Fiona and Cake_

Cakes pov: "okay now honey the fourth time I get wet I'm stretching up up and a-way from this place."

Fiona's pov: "Fine cake". Boy cake sure does complain a globing bunch. But I won't let that get to me I know she was doing me a favor by coming- I mean I am a great adventuress alone but when me and cake are together no criminal nor terrifying beast can stand a chance! Plus I have to be honest this place is beautiful but very easy to get lost in…. and yea there's a lot of water. The canyon is beautiful little sprinklers that will soon probably turn into a huge waterfall are all over the canyon and the grass here is just so… grassy! The end of the canyon is nowhere to be seen- and I honestly don't care if I do see it because right now I just want to lay here on this perfect day. Nothing could go wrong in such a beautiful place .But sadly this place of wonders is a bazillion miles from Aaa. So there's another reason to bring my mega wimpy, ultra irritating, baby around water, big sister cake. Wait …what… what's that noise.. **omg **is cake still complaining?

Cakes pov: "…..and that's why I think you should sit-down for this Fiona. Fiona….FIONA!" That girl and her constant daydreaming hopefully she'll grow out of it. "Whaaaat caaaake" Fiona whined "I'm trying to enjoy the awesome peacefulness of this place." Wow attitude much? "look Fiona you might want to sit down for this there's something I got to tell you".

Fiona's pov: oh no cake has that look on her face! That look as in she has something either terribly awful to tell me or terribly awesome-sauce… and something tells me this is lacking in sauce. Oh golb...

_In the Candy kingdom_

_Unknown characters pov: finally I made it to the candy kingdom…. Eh nice place…. Hehe lots of pink though good thing I like pink. So cash, midnight… how do we get in?  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2: So… what's up?**

_Fiona's pov: _ "cake what is it… c'mon spill." Oh glob I hope whatever it is it isn't too bad. And just when I thought this day was going to be perfect. Why isn't cake saying anything?!

_Cakes pov: _ Fiona's eyes bugged out a little "cake what is it… c'mon spill." I can tell she's worried maybe I shouldn't tell her today. Dang it why did I have to bring this up! Oh glob if only mom and dad where here they'd know what to do… to say.

_Fiona's pov: _oh man awkward silence… What is cake thinking about oh I hate when she does this! "Cake hellooooo! Tell me I can't take the suspense!" Cake is doing this to either bug me or fricking terrify me!

_Cakes pov:_ Okay now I'm sure Fiona definitely needs to sit down… Out of nowhere Fiona yelled out "Cake hellllooooo! Tell me I can't take the suspense!" So I pulled out the picture and grabbed Fiona. I took her into a cave in the canyon wall that could have easily been mistaken for a large water shoot. I placed Fiona on a rock that look comfortable enough and then joined her in staring at the little pond inside the cave.

_Fiona's pov: _Wow after I said I couldn't take the suspense Cake just picked me up and walked into a cave. And that's when I saw that cake was so serious that she didn't want to be out in the open… like, like this is some type of big…. Secret?! But no oh no cake would never keep anything from me unless- unless she had very good reason! I just had so many thoughts and feelings rushing through me- and Cake haven't even told me anything yet. So in all of my confusion all I did was look deeply into the pond. Finally after what felt like hours I opened my mouth and said "is it really that bad?" I turned to look at cake she was shrunk down to the size of my hand. She shook her head "no". Then she went back to normal size. Cake gave me a half smile and pulled out a photo and handed it to me upside down.

_Cakes pov: _ Fiona and I we're just two sisters in a cave. It seemed like forever since someone had spoken but I knew every second of silence brings us closer to when I have to finally tell Fiona about her…. And I know this is the right thing to do. But why does it give me such a bad feeling? "This is what I've been waiting to tell you this for a long time and I figured that today would be the best time possible." I watch as Fiona turned over the photo slowly and stared in awe and yelled "hey cake that's** me** a-a-a-and that's you, as cute little babies! And next to you that's a…! Another cat…. Cake wow you two look so cute! And what is that other anim- it's a dog oh cake wow…! Fiona's face suddenly went white. And then she realized something…

_Fiona's pov:_ when cake showed me the photo I was so happy to see it. We don't have that many pictures of us as children. That's why I was so excited but once I realized what I saw the other cat and the dog and… and… another human baby! So that's why cake has been acting so strange that's why she wouldn't let me come down into the basement….! And maybe because these babies where in the pictures we have of us as children cake never put the pictures out because she knew I would notice. I stared closely at the light brown skinned baby playfully pulling my hat in the image. I smiled the unnamed baby also had a red mark on one of her hands…. Hmm. Why does this person feel so familiar! And just my luck because of the angle the picture was taken and her movement when it was being taken I couldn't see the babies face. I looked over to Cake and said "so who are they cake?"

_Back at the candy kingdom_

_Unknown characters pov: _"okay so cash, midnight … we have two options. One we go in and ask whoever is in charge here where to find our little Goldie locks and Cake oooooor we break in and have a little fun." I giggled at the last part it's just something about when the sun goes down… it brings the… umm….something out of me.

_Cash's pov:_ I swear this chick is crazy sometimes- but I can't help but admire her.

_Midnights pov: _Maybe it's a cat thing but when she talks crazy it just brings out my wild side… *purrrrr* "I kinda like the second idea… either works for me sis." I looked over to our brother slash father cash. "But **dad** might have an issue with our little adventure.. So what do you think cash?" Diamond gave me a look i and I rolled my eyes and continued to wait for his answer.

_Cash's pov: _ so the little Black kitty wants to attempt to get on my nerves for the, what umpteenth time today. Poor little CAT…I turned to her and growled. "Let's go with the first one you never know what kind of security they have here. And if this is where Fiona and Cake live do you really want to make a bad impression."

_Unknown characters pov: _Okay so yes sometimes midnight goes a little too far with the whole teasing Cash thing because he's sort of father like. So I just went with the obvious route. As soon as i got to the gate some banana people-uhhh thingies asked for my name. "I'm diamond the… umm…human?" the banana thing's… people ….guard's…? Ugh! I don't know whatever they are stared to open the gate- until i said human which is when they all got on their little walkie-talkies and called… eh prince.. Gum… gum-gum? I'm not sure but from what I heard your highness wasn't too happy. "so much for a good first impression huh cash?" I heard a growl in response. Midnight smiled "and so our adventure begins- or at least the fun part finally has."

* * *

**Chapter 3: questioning**

By the way I hope you realize because the unknown character's name was revealed that's the name that will be used for now on.

_Cakes pov: _Fiona just asked me the one question I prayed id never have to answer. Why does she have to be so curious so desiring of knowledge- well its fine when it involves adventuring though that's okay. Oh my goodness no next thing you know she's gonna want to go venturing out to find her. My poor baby cakes. What do I tell her?!

_Fiona's pov: _ Okay so Cake is a great big sister. She's also a really awesome best friend. Cake is even a phenomenal adventurer- but she's awful at hiding when she's worried. I mean as soon as I got my question out she looked like she was having a flipping mini panic attack. I can't believe she's acting like this. And I want to know why. So I asked. "Okay Cake spill, tell me everything. Start to finish. The who's, when's, where's, what's, and especially the why's." I was silently praying my forwardness towards this the babies name would either snap Cake out of her trance or have her give the name while she's still in her trance.

_Cakes pov: _She could tell. I could tell she could tell. That even though it didn't feel all that big- just more exciting- to her, it was to me. And I know why she doesn't feel that it's that big. Because all she wants is to know, and meet someone like her. But she doesn't know the possibilities of the two of them. And what awful things could happen. Why they don't really remember each other. And she won't. No child who's only Fourteen years old should. . "Okay Cake spill, tell me everything. Start to finish. The who's, when's, where's, what's, and especially the why's" Fiona said with an eager look. So I gave a soft sigh. "Okay baby cakes lets go home first though, okay?"

_Back to the candy Kingdom_

Diamonds pov: So now those banana guards ( I actually asked what they were called.) are pushing Cash, Midnight, and I all to the guy in charge around this lovely little pink palace. Which I guess isn't all that bad considering most of this place is my absolute favorite color on the whole entire planet. The smell and feel of everything makes me wanna run around and smile and laugh forever. The guard's don't really change the feel of it either. The all seem like overly decorated sissies and I had to tell Midnight not to bite any of them. I could tell she wanted to just for fun. Some of the guards are all attempting to seem all tuff and strong and cool all the sudden- not sure why though. And then when one starts flexing in front of me I finally understand- they like me. Like as in like me like me. Midnight keeps on half giggling because she knows I can't really handle male attention. (Don't judge me) But cash didn't find it so funny he sort of started growling. As in every time one of the guard's – the three out of the five who couldn't take a hint- would stop and look me up and down. Or said in a kind of woozy voice that I was pretty or I had nice hair. Well cash would growl very low and viciously towards them. And they'd go back into a little formation around the three of us.

Cash's pov: So I get the formation around us. And the constant evil and long stares at us. But them flirting with a girl who just turned fourteen – definitely not okay with me. So as anyone else would've I took action where action seemed fit. I growled and threated with my eyes, and my teeth to snatch their faces off if got to close to her. Midnight on the other hand – saw no issue in their behavior. And people wonder why cats and dogs don't get along.

_And now to our two adventuresses _

_Fiona's pov: _So Cake and I walked home. Well she walked and I rode. And there was complete silence until she made a grunt noise to make me get down. And when we got home I went straight to our room. And cake went outside to the roof. And the silence was unbroken by a knock on the door. Who could it be this early in the morning?

* * *

**Chapter 4: Let's go**

Diamond's pov: "How much longer is the wait?!" All the banana guard's where now, a half hour later at the understanding of my… off limits-ness. All of them looked back and smiled. Then one of them- the head one I'm guessing. Well the head one motioned for me to walk through large double doors. They were made of gingerbread and candy canes and lollypops. "Through here miss, he's ready to see you" the lead banana guard said lightly. "Okay… thanks mister, come on guys" But one of the guards stopped me mid-walk. "No miss just you, only you" the guards made a space for me to walk through. And I did after looking back at Cash and Midnight reassuring them I could handle myself. As I pushed the door open I heard a crashing of what sounded like glass and a deep frightening laughter afterwards .Little did I know that by walking through that door I was following a prewritten destiny.

_Back to the tree house_

Fiona's pov: "I got it" I moaned being the only person in the house I don't see how that made any sense. As I slowly climbed down from my room I slipped. And feel backwards somehow head first. And all I could see was black. And the blurred face of the baby from the picture I stole from Cake. Who was that girl? Who is that girl?

Cakes pov: I knew Fiona wasn't ready for this. Or maybe I'm just too protective. Nevertheless it's already said and done. And I can't change that- not without using magic of course. But that's not a real option currently.

*Cake hears a thump*

"I wonder what that was." I shrunk really small and went through a little crack in the house that leads to our room." Hey Fiona, sugar you wanna talk?" Suddenly a rather far offish moan of pain was let out from down stairs. "Fiona? Is that you baby? Are you okay?" I rushed down stairs so fast I almost missed the passed out curled up Fiona at the base of the ladder. "Baby cakes! What happened? Talk to me" I screamed. She didn't move at first. Then about five minutes later she sat up and coughed. "Cake? Cake where are you?" I was over in the kitchen about to call for help. I ran over to Fiona and hugged her then yelled at her a little for scarring me like that. Of course she laughed.

Fiona's pov: So I wake up and Cake freaks out. My head hurts like… well you know. And Cake almost kills me with a ultimate bear hug when I sit up. And when she scolds me about how much I terrified her I can't help but laugh about it.

*Loud knock at the door*

"How long have I been out?" I asked calmly walking towards the door. "Who knows" Cake said as if I always go around passing out on purpose. I opened the door.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Nice to meet you- I think**

_ At the Candy kingdom _

Diamonds pov: I just stood there at the door. Unsure if I should enter, it sounded like there was a real fight going on in there. And when I turned around to ask one of the guards if I should enter yet they had all already left. So I knocked and silence fell. And I heard light whispering. A light boyish and yet rather manly voice shakily said " C-Come in" So I fixed my side purse rubbed my slightly burning cross earrings and walked in. " Hi… anyone in here? I know someone is I heard talking" I said as I walked in the room which appeared to be a lab. I barely successfully walked through without stepping on any broken glass. I took a guess and assumed I was looking at broken test tubes on the ground. The room was dark where there weren't any tables with lamps. Out of one of the darker corners a pink teenage boy with a lighter messy pink hair wearing a lab coat and glasses appeared. "Hi sorry the rooms a mess I had to deal with a little- issue. But I believe it's resolved" The pink teen rubbed his hand over his hair instantly sleeking it all back neatly. He looked me over. And then for a quick second our eyes met. "I'm sorry where my manners are, I'm Prince Gumball. And I was told you are an adventuress? Is that correct?" I stepped closer not realizing I was completely in his personal space bubble. "Stay still okay." I grabbed my retractable sword from my side purse and slashed a large black glob looming over the prince of pinks head. Shakily the prince gasped out "well I guess that's a yes". He seemed rather... not prince-like if you ask me. Too much …. Well he seemed like really shy. Like a girl who's new I town and doesn't want to start anything with anyone so she just watch's everyone else live life." Sorry" I said and then half stepped backwards putting distance between us again. "I didn't mean to scare you I just guessed you didn't want to be chewed up and spit out by a black blob of dark energy. Unless that was what you wanted" I said as I poked at the remains of the creature and pushed them playfully towards the prince. "No, no that was fine I'm used to this type of thing. Marshall is always doing this stuff usually nobody else is around to ruin it for him though." The prince's half smile was kind of letting me know this Marshall was only sort of a friend. "I see, so why exactly did all of your guards freak out?" The prince had this little confused face that personally I thought was just the cutest thing. I didn't say it though but I sure did think it. "Excuse me. What do you mean freaked out?" I gave a half smile back. Not the adorable one he did. I had the I can't believe I'm saying this to a guy I just met type of half smile. "Well when they asked who I was I told them. I'm Diamond the human. But I never said adventuress where did you get that one from dude?" His eyes widened and he laughed. But I think he noticed I didn't get the joke. Though he continued laughing he kind of stiffened and his laughter faded.

Prince Gumball's pov: Her eyes where glistening and her shoulder length hair was dark brown, and had dark red streaks. She had a girly yet strong feel to her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Though I could already tell she was younger than me I found her lovely. At her change in facial emotion I could tell she noticed my nervous laughter going on for a bit too long. So I corrected my posture and pointed to her bag. "It seemed rather spacious to me. And you cautiously observe your setting constantly." I smiled at my quick thinking because honestly I just could tell she was. But telling anyone you could just tell what they did was kind of weird and felt stalker like. I saw a sudden flash behind the girls head. And I noticed her somewhat look over her shoulder towards the flash. I'm sure I know what that was. Or should I say who that was.

* * *

**Chapter 6: "M" is for King of the night-o-sphere**

_Still in the C.K_

Diamonds pov: I shivered something else was in the room I could feel it. "Hello Prince Gumball do you-." He interrupted me and said "Call me Gumball." I nodded "okay well Gumball did you hear that? It sounded like laughter." I pulled out my retractable lip-gloss sword and prepared myself for the worst. "Diamond, I doubt you'll be needing that" Gumball put his hand on mine pushing my soon to be sword down. He walked over to the light switch and turned it on. Gumball looked at me and motioned for me to stand next to him. "I'd like to apologize for him. I know he doesn't have the manners to do it for his self. Diamond meet-"Gumball wasn't allowed the chance to finish by the time he got my name out a gray tall and rather handsome teen stood before me. "Sup, I'm Marshall Lee Abander better known as King of the-"this time I cut someone off. I knew who Marshall was. What he was like. Why he was known and suddenly I was just mad, mad about his pure existence and instant charm. Someone so beautiful and yet so evil standing before me, an adventuress. "I know. I've heard of you." I said somewhat dryly. "Actually I've heard of you also Gumball" Gumball's eyes lit up for a second and Marshall's rolled. "Wow, really? What boring set of nerds have you been protecting lately **princess**." Marshall spat out his words towards Gumball. "Anyways I at the glass kingdom about a month or two ago during a little celebration and I was speaking to the prince. The glass prince there spoke highly of you saying you met in royal camp two years back." Marshall acted bored of the story and floated on his stomach bringing him closer to my face. "Hey" Marshall said somewhat pleadingly "what did I do to get the sudden attitude?" I honestly felt bad at that moment I didn't actually now him at all and I was being majorly rude to him. But then in the middle of my thoughts I remembered why I had the sudden attitude and decided to instead of turn it off completely to turn it down. "Long story short I've heard of you" he only smiled and softly chuckled like I gave him some sort of compliment, which yes angered me a little. "So are you a fan of the king of the night-o-sphere?" This time prince Gumball chuckled I guessed he was reading the emotion on my face so I quickly changed it. I turned towards gumball slowly who was fixing his glasses "Gumball it's nice to meet you and..." I looked over at Marshall who looked so ready to comment on my next words which were obviously about to be directed to him. "And him but there is something important I need to ask you about" Gumball looked over at Marshall and then to me. "Oh I understand. Marshall do you think you could give Diamond and I a moment?" Marshall rolled his eyes and stopped floating so that he stood in between Gumball and I. But he chose to face me ."Yeah sure I got something I need to do anyways. But it was nice to meet you jewel." He glanced over at Gumball and said "later gummy."

* * *

**Chapter 7: So here's the deal**

_Candy Kingdom_

Gumballs pov: I'm glad she figured out a way to make him leave. Because all this time I've been struggling to think of a single one. I looked over at her and she stared at the floor for a moment then finally up at me. Who knew brown eyes could be so beautiful.

Diamond's pov: I took a deep breathe "Okay so I'm here on a mission to find someone very important" gumball didn't really have any reaction so I continued hoping he'd keep the whole casual feel going. "She has blue eyes and I'm guessing long golden hair. Her name I'm unsure of but she probably hat a cat that's mostly white and-"

Gumball's pov: When she gave the description my mind wouldn't even let me hold in who it was. I knew who diamond was looking for, Fiona. But the real question is, why? Right I the middle of her describing Cake I half whispered "Fiona." "Diamond I believe I know who that person is and I also think I can find her. Her name is Fiona and the cats name is Cake. They're like sisters. They're also both adventuresses like you." I watched as her face changed its emotion from its serious like expression to pure happiness and excitement.

Diamond's pov: He knew. He knew who she was. I knew he was right the name gave me a familiar good feeling. I was so happy I forgot I was in the presence of practically a stranger and started crying. And next thing I know I'm hugging a prince that smells like strawberries and sugar. And I mean the right kind of hugs where you're not sure whether a person is really hugging you or trying to kill you. I finally let go of him and steeped back to see his once pink face a pinkish purple color. He was gasping for breath and yet laughing at the same time. "Gumball I'm so sorry I kind of become a hugger over good news. Are you okay?" He went into a crouching position for a second or two and then stood almost fully back to his regular shade of pink. He coughed "I'm fine. Now would you like me to go and send a guard to go and find her?"

Gumballs pov: She is very strong. The girl nearly knocked me to the ground when she hugged me. But I kind of liked it. It was actually kind of funny how fast she moved and how concerned she was.

Diamonds pov: I can't believe I'm about to meet her. Gumball repeated his question "Would you like me send a guard to find her?" I hugged him more lightly this time and said "yes, and thank you." I pulled away and he smiled "alright then let's find a guard pick up your friends along the way, shall we."


	6. Chapter 6: M is for King of the night-

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except for the currently 'unknown' character. Nor do I own adventure time or gender bent adventure time characters. And yes I know that there are probably several grammatical mi**__**stakes.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lost and found**

_Fiona's pov: _As usual cake is taking her time getting ready and can't find my hat. Once again she's avoiding any water related adventures… ugh! "Aha" I found my bunny hat and then threatened cake "cake I'm going to leave you and I might not come back till 1:00….." Cake didn't reply. I wonder why she's been down in the basement for an hour. Maybe I'll go check on her.

Cakes pov: Boy, Fiona really wants to go to that water spring canyon. I hate water but for that little sister of mine I know I'll go practically anywhere for her. I guess that's a sister thing. What was that….. oh no I think Fiona is coming down here!

_*cake stretched up to the basement entrance*_

"ill be up in a second baby cakes" cake quickly pulled a small photo binder from a box in the corner of the basement and put it under a crease in her stomach . I hope I was right about Fiona being ready for this….

_Meanwhile in a hidden tree house_

Unknown characters pov:"I've got to find her. She's like me**-**and besides cakes probably telling her today. Because today is my day... my birthday. And midnight come on you of all people should want to fine them just as much as me! I am going weather you guys approve or not. And to think I thought you two would support me in all my choices. This is what adventures do. Follow me if you want."

_Back to Fiona and Cake_

Cakes pov: "okay now honey the fourth time I get wet I'm stretching up up and a-way from this place."

Fiona's pov: "Fine cake". Boy cake sure does complain a globing bunch. But I won't let that get to me I know she was doing me a favor by coming- I mean I am a great adventuress alone but when me and cake are together no criminal nor terrifying beast can stand a chance! Plus I have to be honest this place is beautiful but very easy to get lost in…. and yea there's a lot of water. The canyon is beautiful little sprinklers that will soon probably turn into a huge waterfall are all over the canyon and the grass here is just so… grassy! The end of the canyon is nowhere to be seen- and I honestly don't care if I do see it because right now I just want to lay here on this perfect day. Nothing could go wrong in such a beautiful place .But sadly this place of wonders is a bazillion miles from Aaa. So there's another reason to bring my mega wimpy, ultra irritating, baby around water, big sister cake. Wait …what… what's that noise.. **omg **is cake still complaining?

Cakes pov: "…..and that's why I think you should sit-down for this Fiona. Fiona….FIONA!" That girl and her constant daydreaming hopefully she'll grow out of it. "Whaaaat caaaake" Fiona whined "I'm trying to enjoy the awesome peacefulness of this place." Wow attitude much? "look Fiona you might want to sit down for this there's something I got to tell you".

Fiona's pov: oh no cake has that look on her face! That look as in she has something either terribly awful to tell me or terribly awesome-sauce… and something tells me this is lacking in sauce. Oh golb...

_In the Candy kingdom_

_Unknown characters pov: finally I made it to the candy kingdom…. Eh nice place…. Hehe lots of pink though good thing I like pink. So cash, midnight… how do we get in?  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2: So… what's up?**

_Fiona's pov: _ "cake what is it… c'mon spill." Oh glob I hope whatever it is it isn't too bad. And just when I thought this day was going to be perfect. Why isn't cake saying anything?!

_Cakes pov: _ Fiona's eyes bugged out a little "cake what is it… c'mon spill." I can tell she's worried maybe I shouldn't tell her today. Dang it why did I have to bring this up! Oh glob if only mom and dad where here they'd know what to do… to say.

_Fiona's pov: _oh man awkward silence… What is cake thinking about oh I hate when she does this! "Cake hellooooo! Tell me I can't take the suspense!" Cake is doing this to either bug me or fricking terrify me!

_Cakes pov:_ Okay now I'm sure Fiona definitely needs to sit down… Out of nowhere Fiona yelled out "Cake hellllooooo! Tell me I can't take the suspense!" So I pulled out the picture and grabbed Fiona. I took her into a cave in the canyon wall that could have easily been mistaken for a large water shoot. I placed Fiona on a rock that look comfortable enough and then joined her in staring at the little pond inside the cave.

_Fiona's pov: _Wow after I said I couldn't take the suspense Cake just picked me up and walked into a cave. And that's when I saw that cake was so serious that she didn't want to be out in the open… like, like this is some type of big…. Secret?! But no oh no cake would never keep anything from me unless- unless she had very good reason! I just had so many thoughts and feelings rushing through me- and Cake haven't even told me anything yet. So in all of my confusion all I did was look deeply into the pond. Finally after what felt like hours I opened my mouth and said "is it really that bad?" I turned to look at cake she was shrunk down to the size of my hand. She shook her head "no". Then she went back to normal size. Cake gave me a half smile and pulled out a photo and handed it to me upside down.

_Cakes pov: _ Fiona and I we're just two sisters in a cave. It seemed like forever since someone had spoken but I knew every second of silence brings us closer to when I have to finally tell Fiona about her…. And I know this is the right thing to do. But why does it give me such a bad feeling? "This is what I've been waiting to tell you this for a long time and I figured that today would be the best time possible." I watch as Fiona turned over the photo slowly and stared in awe and yelled "hey cake that's** me** a-a-a-and that's you, as cute little babies! And next to you that's a…! Another cat…. Cake wow you two look so cute! And what is that other anim- it's a dog oh cake wow…! Fiona's face suddenly went white. And then she realized something…

_Fiona's pov:_ when cake showed me the photo I was so happy to see it. We don't have that many pictures of us as children. That's why I was so excited but once I realized what I saw the other cat and the dog and… and… another human baby! So that's why cake has been acting so strange that's why she wouldn't let me come down into the basement….! And maybe because these babies where in the pictures we have of us as children cake never put the pictures out because she knew I would notice. I stared closely at the light brown skinned baby playfully pulling my hat in the image. I smiled the unnamed baby also had a red mark on one of her hands…. Hmm. Why does this person feel so familiar! And just my luck because of the angle the picture was taken and her movement when it was being taken I couldn't see the babies face. I looked over to Cake and said "so who are they cake?"

_Back at the candy kingdom_

_Unknown characters pov: _"okay so cash, midnight … we have two options. One we go in and ask whoever is in charge here where to find our little Goldie locks and Cake oooooor we break in and have a little fun." I giggled at the last part it's just something about when the sun goes down… it brings the… umm….something out of me.

_Cash's pov:_ I swear this chick is crazy sometimes- but I can't help but admire her.

_Midnights pov: _Maybe it's a cat thing but when she talks crazy it just brings out my wild side… *purrrrr* "I kinda like the second idea… either works for me sis." I looked over to our brother slash father cash. "But **dad** might have an issue with our little adventure.. So what do you think cash?" Diamond gave me a look i and I rolled my eyes and continued to wait for his answer.

_Cash's pov: _ so the little Black kitty wants to attempt to get on my nerves for the, what umpteenth time today. Poor little CAT…I turned to her and growled. "Let's go with the first one you never know what kind of security they have here. And if this is where Fiona and Cake live do you really want to make a bad impression."

_Unknown characters pov: _Okay so yes sometimes midnight goes a little too far with the whole teasing Cash thing because he's sort of father like. So I just went with the obvious route. As soon as i got to the gate some banana people-uhhh thingies asked for my name. "I'm diamond the… umm…human?" the banana thing's… people ….guard's…? Ugh! I don't know whatever they are stared to open the gate- until i said human which is when they all got on their little walkie-talkies and called… eh prince.. Gum… gum-gum? I'm not sure but from what I heard your highness wasn't too happy. "so much for a good first impression huh cash?" I heard a growl in response. Midnight smiled "and so our adventure begins- or at least the fun part finally has."

* * *

**Chapter 3: questioning**

By the way I hope you realize because the unknown character's name was revealed that's the name that will be used for now on.

_Cakes pov: _Fiona just asked me the one question I prayed id never have to answer. Why does she have to be so curious so desiring of knowledge- well its fine when it involves adventuring though that's okay. Oh my goodness no next thing you know she's gonna want to go venturing out to find her. My poor baby cakes. What do I tell her?!

_Fiona's pov: _ Okay so Cake is a great big sister. She's also a really awesome best friend. Cake is even a phenomenal adventurer- but she's awful at hiding when she's worried. I mean as soon as I got my question out she looked like she was having a flipping mini panic attack. I can't believe she's acting like this. And I want to know why. So I asked. "Okay Cake spill, tell me everything. Start to finish. The who's, when's, where's, what's, and especially the why's." I was silently praying my forwardness towards this the babies name would either snap Cake out of her trance or have her give the name while she's still in her trance.

_Cakes pov: _She could tell. I could tell she could tell. That even though it didn't feel all that big- just more exciting- to her, it was to me. And I know why she doesn't feel that it's that big. Because all she wants is to know, and meet someone like her. But she doesn't know the possibilities of the two of them. And what awful things could happen. Why they don't really remember each other. And she won't. No child who's only Fourteen years old should. . "Okay Cake spill, tell me everything. Start to finish. The who's, when's, where's, what's, and especially the why's" Fiona said with an eager look. So I gave a soft sigh. "Okay baby cakes lets go home first though, okay?"

_Back to the candy Kingdom_

Diamonds pov: So now those banana guards ( I actually asked what they were called.) are pushing Cash, Midnight, and I all to the guy in charge around this lovely little pink palace. Which I guess isn't all that bad considering most of this place is my absolute favorite color on the whole entire planet. The smell and feel of everything makes me wanna run around and smile and laugh forever. The guard's don't really change the feel of it either. The all seem like overly decorated sissies and I had to tell Midnight not to bite any of them. I could tell she wanted to just for fun. Some of the guards are all attempting to seem all tuff and strong and cool all the sudden- not sure why though. And then when one starts flexing in front of me I finally understand- they like me. Like as in like me like me. Midnight keeps on half giggling because she knows I can't really handle male attention. (Don't judge me) But cash didn't find it so funny he sort of started growling. As in every time one of the guard's – the three out of the five who couldn't take a hint- would stop and look me up and down. Or said in a kind of woozy voice that I was pretty or I had nice hair. Well cash would growl very low and viciously towards them. And they'd go back into a little formation around the three of us.

Cash's pov: So I get the formation around us. And the constant evil and long stares at us. But them flirting with a girl who just turned fourteen – definitely not okay with me. So as anyone else would've I took action where action seemed fit. I growled and threated with my eyes, and my teeth to snatch their faces off if got to close to her. Midnight on the other hand – saw no issue in their behavior. And people wonder why cats and dogs don't get along.

_And now to our two adventuresses _

_Fiona's pov: _So Cake and I walked home. Well she walked and I rode. And there was complete silence until she made a grunt noise to make me get down. And when we got home I went straight to our room. And cake went outside to the roof. And the silence was unbroken by a knock on the door. Who could it be this early in the morning?

* * *

**Chapter 4: Let's go**

Diamond's pov: "How much longer is the wait?!" All the banana guard's where now, a half hour later at the understanding of my… off limits-ness. All of them looked back and smiled. Then one of them- the head one I'm guessing. Well the head one motioned for me to walk through large double doors. They were made of gingerbread and candy canes and lollypops. "Through here miss, he's ready to see you" the lead banana guard said lightly. "Okay… thanks mister, come on guys" But one of the guards stopped me mid-walk. "No miss just you, only you" the guards made a space for me to walk through. And I did after looking back at Cash and Midnight reassuring them I could handle myself. As I pushed the door open I heard a crashing of what sounded like glass and a deep frightening laughter afterwards .Little did I know that by walking through that door I was following a prewritten destiny.

_Back to the tree house_

Fiona's pov: "I got it" I moaned being the only person in the house I don't see how that made any sense. As I slowly climbed down from my room I slipped. And feel backwards somehow head first. And all I could see was black. And the blurred face of the baby from the picture I stole from Cake. Who was that girl? Who is that girl?

Cakes pov: I knew Fiona wasn't ready for this. Or maybe I'm just too protective. Nevertheless it's already said and done. And I can't change that- not without using magic of course. But that's not a real option currently.

*Cake hears a thump*

"I wonder what that was." I shrunk really small and went through a little crack in the house that leads to our room." Hey Fiona, sugar you wanna talk?" Suddenly a rather far offish moan of pain was let out from down stairs. "Fiona? Is that you baby? Are you okay?" I rushed down stairs so fast I almost missed the passed out curled up Fiona at the base of the ladder. "Baby cakes! What happened? Talk to me" I screamed. She didn't move at first. Then about five minutes later she sat up and coughed. "Cake? Cake where are you?" I was over in the kitchen about to call for help. I ran over to Fiona and hugged her then yelled at her a little for scarring me like that. Of course she laughed.

Fiona's pov: So I wake up and Cake freaks out. My head hurts like… well you know. And Cake almost kills me with a ultimate bear hug when I sit up. And when she scolds me about how much I terrified her I can't help but laugh about it.

*Loud knock at the door*

"How long have I been out?" I asked calmly walking towards the door. "Who knows" Cake said as if I always go around passing out on purpose. I opened the door.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Nice to meet you- I think**

_ At the Candy kingdom _

Diamonds pov: I just stood there at the door. Unsure if I should enter, it sounded like there was a real fight going on in there. And when I turned around to ask one of the guards if I should enter yet they had all already left. So I knocked and silence fell. And I heard light whispering. A light boyish and yet rather manly voice shakily said " C-Come in" So I fixed my side purse rubbed my slightly burning cross earrings and walked in. " Hi… anyone in here? I know someone is I heard talking" I said as I walked in the room which appeared to be a lab. I barely successfully walked through without stepping on any broken glass. I took a guess and assumed I was looking at broken test tubes on the ground. The room was dark where there weren't any tables with lamps. Out of one of the darker corners a pink teenage boy with a lighter messy pink hair wearing a lab coat and glasses appeared. "Hi sorry the rooms a mess I had to deal with a little- issue. But I believe it's resolved" The pink teen rubbed his hand over his hair instantly sleeking it all back neatly. He looked me over. And then for a quick second our eyes met. "I'm sorry where my manners are, I'm Prince Gumball. And I was told you are an adventuress? Is that correct?" I stepped closer not realizing I was completely in his personal space bubble. "Stay still okay." I grabbed my retractable sword from my side purse and slashed a large black glob looming over the prince of pinks head. Shakily the prince gasped out "well I guess that's a yes". He seemed rather... not prince-like if you ask me. Too much …. Well he seemed like really shy. Like a girl who's new I town and doesn't want to start anything with anyone so she just watch's everyone else live life." Sorry" I said and then half stepped backwards putting distance between us again. "I didn't mean to scare you I just guessed you didn't want to be chewed up and spit out by a black blob of dark energy. Unless that was what you wanted" I said as I poked at the remains of the creature and pushed them playfully towards the prince. "No, no that was fine I'm used to this type of thing. Marshall is always doing this stuff usually nobody else is around to ruin it for him though." The prince's half smile was kind of letting me know this Marshall was only sort of a friend. "I see, so why exactly did all of your guards freak out?" The prince had this little confused face that personally I thought was just the cutest thing. I didn't say it though but I sure did think it. "Excuse me. What do you mean freaked out?" I gave a half smile back. Not the adorable one he did. I had the I can't believe I'm saying this to a guy I just met type of half smile. "Well when they asked who I was I told them. I'm Diamond the human. But I never said adventuress where did you get that one from dude?" His eyes widened and he laughed. But I think he noticed I didn't get the joke. Though he continued laughing he kind of stiffened and his laughter faded.

Prince Gumball's pov: Her eyes where glistening and her shoulder length hair was dark brown, and had dark red streaks. She had a girly yet strong feel to her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Though I could already tell she was younger than me I found her lovely. At her change in facial emotion I could tell she noticed my nervous laughter going on for a bit too long. So I corrected my posture and pointed to her bag. "It seemed rather spacious to me. And you cautiously observe your setting constantly." I smiled at my quick thinking because honestly I just could tell she was. But telling anyone you could just tell what they did was kind of weird and felt stalker like. I saw a sudden flash behind the girls head. And I noticed her somewhat look over her shoulder towards the flash. I'm sure I know what that was. Or should I say who that was.

* * *

**Chapter 6: "M" is for King of the night-o-sphere**

_Still in the C.K_

Diamonds pov: I shivered something else was in the room I could feel it. "Hello Prince Gumball do you-." He interrupted me and said "Call me Gumball." I nodded "okay well Gumball did you hear that? It sounded like laughter." I pulled out my retractable lip-gloss sword and prepared myself for the worst. "Diamond, I doubt you'll be needing that" Gumball put his hand on mine pushing my soon to be sword down. He walked over to the light switch and turned it on. Gumball looked at me and motioned for me to stand next to him. "I'd like to apologize for him. I know he doesn't have the manners to do it for his self. Diamond meet-"Gumball wasn't allowed the chance to finish by the time he got my name out a gray tall and rather handsome teen stood before me. "Sup, I'm Marshall Lee Abander better known as King of the-"this time I cut someone off. I knew who Marshall was. What he was like. Why he was known and suddenly I was just mad, mad about his pure existence and instant charm. Someone so beautiful and yet so evil standing before me, an adventuress. "I know. I've heard of you." I said somewhat dryly. "Actually I've heard of you also Gumball" Gumball's eyes lit up for a second and Marshall's rolled. "Wow, really? What boring set of nerds have you been protecting lately **princess**." Marshall spat out his words towards Gumball. "Anyways I at the glass kingdom about a month or two ago during a little celebration and I was speaking to the prince. The glass prince there spoke highly of you saying you met in royal camp two years back." Marshall acted bored of the story and floated on his stomach bringing him closer to my face. "Hey" Marshall said somewhat pleadingly "what did I do to get the sudden attitude?" I honestly felt bad at that moment I didn't actually now him at all and I was being majorly rude to him. But then in the middle of my thoughts I remembered why I had the sudden attitude and decided to instead of turn it off completely to turn it down. "Long story short I've heard of you" he only smiled and softly chuckled like I gave him some sort of compliment, which yes angered me a little. "So are you a fan of the king of the night-o-sphere?" This time prince Gumball chuckled I guessed he was reading the emotion on my face so I quickly changed it. I turned towards gumball slowly who was fixing his glasses "Gumball it's nice to meet you and..." I looked over at Marshall who looked so ready to comment on my next words which were obviously about to be directed to him. "And him but there is something important I need to ask you about" Gumball looked over at Marshall and then to me. "Oh I understand. Marshall do you think you could give Diamond and I a moment?" Marshall rolled his eyes and stopped floating so that he stood in between Gumball and I. But he chose to face me ."Yeah sure I got something I need to do anyways. But it was nice to meet you jewel." He glanced over at Gumball and said "later gummy."

* * *

**Chapter 7: So here's the deal**

_Candy Kingdom_

Gumballs pov: I'm glad she figured out a way to make him leave. Because all this time I've been struggling to think of a single one. I looked over at her and she stared at the floor for a moment then finally up at me. Who knew brown eyes could be so beautiful.

Diamond's pov: I took a deep breathe "Okay so I'm here on a mission to find someone very important" gumball didn't really have any reaction so I continued hoping he'd keep the whole casual feel going. "She has blue eyes and I'm guessing long golden hair. Her name I'm unsure of but she probably hat a cat that's mostly white and-"

Gumball's pov: When she gave the description my mind wouldn't even let me hold in who it was. I knew who diamond was looking for, Fiona. But the real question is, why? Right I the middle of her describing Cake I half whispered "Fiona." "Diamond I believe I know who that person is and I also think I can find her. Her name is Fiona and the cats name is Cake. They're like sisters. They're also both adventuresses like you." I watched as her face changed its emotion from its serious like expression to pure happiness and excitement.

Diamond's pov: He knew. He knew who she was. I knew he was right the name gave me a familiar good feeling. I was so happy I forgot I was in the presence of practically a stranger and started crying. And next thing I know I'm hugging a prince that smells like strawberries and sugar. And I mean the right kind of hugs where you're not sure whether a person is really hugging you or trying to kill you. I finally let go of him and steeped back to see his once pink face a pinkish purple color. He was gasping for breath and yet laughing at the same time. "Gumball I'm so sorry I kind of become a hugger over good news. Are you okay?" He went into a crouching position for a second or two and then stood almost fully back to his regular shade of pink. He coughed "I'm fine. Now would you like me to go and send a guard to go and find her?"

Gumballs pov: She is very strong. The girl nearly knocked me to the ground when she hugged me. But I kind of liked it. It was actually kind of funny how fast she moved and how concerned she was.

Diamonds pov: I can't believe I'm about to meet her. Gumball repeated his question "Would you like me send a guard to find her?" I hugged him more lightly this time and said "yes, and thank you." I pulled away and he smiled "alright then let's find a guard pick up your friends along the way, shall we."


	7. Chapter 7: So here's the deal

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except for the currently 'unknown' character. Nor do I own adventure time or gender bent adventure time characters. And yes I know that there are probably several grammatical mi**__**stakes.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lost and found**

_Fiona's pov: _As usual cake is taking her time getting ready and can't find my hat. Once again she's avoiding any water related adventures… ugh! "Aha" I found my bunny hat and then threatened cake "cake I'm going to leave you and I might not come back till 1:00….." Cake didn't reply. I wonder why she's been down in the basement for an hour. Maybe I'll go check on her.

Cakes pov: Boy, Fiona really wants to go to that water spring canyon. I hate water but for that little sister of mine I know I'll go practically anywhere for her. I guess that's a sister thing. What was that….. oh no I think Fiona is coming down here!

_*cake stretched up to the basement entrance*_

"ill be up in a second baby cakes" cake quickly pulled a small photo binder from a box in the corner of the basement and put it under a crease in her stomach . I hope I was right about Fiona being ready for this….

_Meanwhile in a hidden tree house_

Unknown characters pov:"I've got to find her. She's like me**-**and besides cakes probably telling her today. Because today is my day... my birthday. And midnight come on you of all people should want to fine them just as much as me! I am going weather you guys approve or not. And to think I thought you two would support me in all my choices. This is what adventures do. Follow me if you want."

_Back to Fiona and Cake_

Cakes pov: "okay now honey the fourth time I get wet I'm stretching up up and a-way from this place."

Fiona's pov: "Fine cake". Boy cake sure does complain a globing bunch. But I won't let that get to me I know she was doing me a favor by coming- I mean I am a great adventuress alone but when me and cake are together no criminal nor terrifying beast can stand a chance! Plus I have to be honest this place is beautiful but very easy to get lost in…. and yea there's a lot of water. The canyon is beautiful little sprinklers that will soon probably turn into a huge waterfall are all over the canyon and the grass here is just so… grassy! The end of the canyon is nowhere to be seen- and I honestly don't care if I do see it because right now I just want to lay here on this perfect day. Nothing could go wrong in such a beautiful place .But sadly this place of wonders is a bazillion miles from Aaa. So there's another reason to bring my mega wimpy, ultra irritating, baby around water, big sister cake. Wait …what… what's that noise.. **omg **is cake still complaining?

Cakes pov: "…..and that's why I think you should sit-down for this Fiona. Fiona….FIONA!" That girl and her constant daydreaming hopefully she'll grow out of it. "Whaaaat caaaake" Fiona whined "I'm trying to enjoy the awesome peacefulness of this place." Wow attitude much? "look Fiona you might want to sit down for this there's something I got to tell you".

Fiona's pov: oh no cake has that look on her face! That look as in she has something either terribly awful to tell me or terribly awesome-sauce… and something tells me this is lacking in sauce. Oh golb...

_In the Candy kingdom_

_Unknown characters pov: finally I made it to the candy kingdom…. Eh nice place…. Hehe lots of pink though good thing I like pink. So cash, midnight… how do we get in?  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2: So… what's up?**

_Fiona's pov: _ "cake what is it… c'mon spill." Oh glob I hope whatever it is it isn't too bad. And just when I thought this day was going to be perfect. Why isn't cake saying anything?!

_Cakes pov: _ Fiona's eyes bugged out a little "cake what is it… c'mon spill." I can tell she's worried maybe I shouldn't tell her today. Dang it why did I have to bring this up! Oh glob if only mom and dad where here they'd know what to do… to say.

_Fiona's pov: _oh man awkward silence… What is cake thinking about oh I hate when she does this! "Cake hellooooo! Tell me I can't take the suspense!" Cake is doing this to either bug me or fricking terrify me!

_Cakes pov:_ Okay now I'm sure Fiona definitely needs to sit down… Out of nowhere Fiona yelled out "Cake hellllooooo! Tell me I can't take the suspense!" So I pulled out the picture and grabbed Fiona. I took her into a cave in the canyon wall that could have easily been mistaken for a large water shoot. I placed Fiona on a rock that look comfortable enough and then joined her in staring at the little pond inside the cave.

_Fiona's pov: _Wow after I said I couldn't take the suspense Cake just picked me up and walked into a cave. And that's when I saw that cake was so serious that she didn't want to be out in the open… like, like this is some type of big…. Secret?! But no oh no cake would never keep anything from me unless- unless she had very good reason! I just had so many thoughts and feelings rushing through me- and Cake haven't even told me anything yet. So in all of my confusion all I did was look deeply into the pond. Finally after what felt like hours I opened my mouth and said "is it really that bad?" I turned to look at cake she was shrunk down to the size of my hand. She shook her head "no". Then she went back to normal size. Cake gave me a half smile and pulled out a photo and handed it to me upside down.

_Cakes pov: _ Fiona and I we're just two sisters in a cave. It seemed like forever since someone had spoken but I knew every second of silence brings us closer to when I have to finally tell Fiona about her…. And I know this is the right thing to do. But why does it give me such a bad feeling? "This is what I've been waiting to tell you this for a long time and I figured that today would be the best time possible." I watch as Fiona turned over the photo slowly and stared in awe and yelled "hey cake that's** me** a-a-a-and that's you, as cute little babies! And next to you that's a…! Another cat…. Cake wow you two look so cute! And what is that other anim- it's a dog oh cake wow…! Fiona's face suddenly went white. And then she realized something…

_Fiona's pov:_ when cake showed me the photo I was so happy to see it. We don't have that many pictures of us as children. That's why I was so excited but once I realized what I saw the other cat and the dog and… and… another human baby! So that's why cake has been acting so strange that's why she wouldn't let me come down into the basement….! And maybe because these babies where in the pictures we have of us as children cake never put the pictures out because she knew I would notice. I stared closely at the light brown skinned baby playfully pulling my hat in the image. I smiled the unnamed baby also had a red mark on one of her hands…. Hmm. Why does this person feel so familiar! And just my luck because of the angle the picture was taken and her movement when it was being taken I couldn't see the babies face. I looked over to Cake and said "so who are they cake?"

_Back at the candy kingdom_

_Unknown characters pov: _"okay so cash, midnight … we have two options. One we go in and ask whoever is in charge here where to find our little Goldie locks and Cake oooooor we break in and have a little fun." I giggled at the last part it's just something about when the sun goes down… it brings the… umm….something out of me.

_Cash's pov:_ I swear this chick is crazy sometimes- but I can't help but admire her.

_Midnights pov: _Maybe it's a cat thing but when she talks crazy it just brings out my wild side… *purrrrr* "I kinda like the second idea… either works for me sis." I looked over to our brother slash father cash. "But **dad** might have an issue with our little adventure.. So what do you think cash?" Diamond gave me a look i and I rolled my eyes and continued to wait for his answer.

_Cash's pov: _ so the little Black kitty wants to attempt to get on my nerves for the, what umpteenth time today. Poor little CAT…I turned to her and growled. "Let's go with the first one you never know what kind of security they have here. And if this is where Fiona and Cake live do you really want to make a bad impression."

_Unknown characters pov: _Okay so yes sometimes midnight goes a little too far with the whole teasing Cash thing because he's sort of father like. So I just went with the obvious route. As soon as i got to the gate some banana people-uhhh thingies asked for my name. "I'm diamond the… umm…human?" the banana thing's… people ….guard's…? Ugh! I don't know whatever they are stared to open the gate- until i said human which is when they all got on their little walkie-talkies and called… eh prince.. Gum… gum-gum? I'm not sure but from what I heard your highness wasn't too happy. "so much for a good first impression huh cash?" I heard a growl in response. Midnight smiled "and so our adventure begins- or at least the fun part finally has."

* * *

**Chapter 3: questioning**

By the way I hope you realize because the unknown character's name was revealed that's the name that will be used for now on.

_Cakes pov: _Fiona just asked me the one question I prayed id never have to answer. Why does she have to be so curious so desiring of knowledge- well its fine when it involves adventuring though that's okay. Oh my goodness no next thing you know she's gonna want to go venturing out to find her. My poor baby cakes. What do I tell her?!

_Fiona's pov: _ Okay so Cake is a great big sister. She's also a really awesome best friend. Cake is even a phenomenal adventurer- but she's awful at hiding when she's worried. I mean as soon as I got my question out she looked like she was having a flipping mini panic attack. I can't believe she's acting like this. And I want to know why. So I asked. "Okay Cake spill, tell me everything. Start to finish. The who's, when's, where's, what's, and especially the why's." I was silently praying my forwardness towards this the babies name would either snap Cake out of her trance or have her give the name while she's still in her trance.

_Cakes pov: _She could tell. I could tell she could tell. That even though it didn't feel all that big- just more exciting- to her, it was to me. And I know why she doesn't feel that it's that big. Because all she wants is to know, and meet someone like her. But she doesn't know the possibilities of the two of them. And what awful things could happen. Why they don't really remember each other. And she won't. No child who's only Fourteen years old should. . "Okay Cake spill, tell me everything. Start to finish. The who's, when's, where's, what's, and especially the why's" Fiona said with an eager look. So I gave a soft sigh. "Okay baby cakes lets go home first though, okay?"

_Back to the candy Kingdom_

Diamonds pov: So now those banana guards ( I actually asked what they were called.) are pushing Cash, Midnight, and I all to the guy in charge around this lovely little pink palace. Which I guess isn't all that bad considering most of this place is my absolute favorite color on the whole entire planet. The smell and feel of everything makes me wanna run around and smile and laugh forever. The guard's don't really change the feel of it either. The all seem like overly decorated sissies and I had to tell Midnight not to bite any of them. I could tell she wanted to just for fun. Some of the guards are all attempting to seem all tuff and strong and cool all the sudden- not sure why though. And then when one starts flexing in front of me I finally understand- they like me. Like as in like me like me. Midnight keeps on half giggling because she knows I can't really handle male attention. (Don't judge me) But cash didn't find it so funny he sort of started growling. As in every time one of the guard's – the three out of the five who couldn't take a hint- would stop and look me up and down. Or said in a kind of woozy voice that I was pretty or I had nice hair. Well cash would growl very low and viciously towards them. And they'd go back into a little formation around the three of us.

Cash's pov: So I get the formation around us. And the constant evil and long stares at us. But them flirting with a girl who just turned fourteen – definitely not okay with me. So as anyone else would've I took action where action seemed fit. I growled and threated with my eyes, and my teeth to snatch their faces off if got to close to her. Midnight on the other hand – saw no issue in their behavior. And people wonder why cats and dogs don't get along.

_And now to our two adventuresses _

_Fiona's pov: _So Cake and I walked home. Well she walked and I rode. And there was complete silence until she made a grunt noise to make me get down. And when we got home I went straight to our room. And cake went outside to the roof. And the silence was unbroken by a knock on the door. Who could it be this early in the morning?

* * *

**Chapter 4: Let's go**

Diamond's pov: "How much longer is the wait?!" All the banana guard's where now, a half hour later at the understanding of my… off limits-ness. All of them looked back and smiled. Then one of them- the head one I'm guessing. Well the head one motioned for me to walk through large double doors. They were made of gingerbread and candy canes and lollypops. "Through here miss, he's ready to see you" the lead banana guard said lightly. "Okay… thanks mister, come on guys" But one of the guards stopped me mid-walk. "No miss just you, only you" the guards made a space for me to walk through. And I did after looking back at Cash and Midnight reassuring them I could handle myself. As I pushed the door open I heard a crashing of what sounded like glass and a deep frightening laughter afterwards .Little did I know that by walking through that door I was following a prewritten destiny.

_Back to the tree house_

Fiona's pov: "I got it" I moaned being the only person in the house I don't see how that made any sense. As I slowly climbed down from my room I slipped. And feel backwards somehow head first. And all I could see was black. And the blurred face of the baby from the picture I stole from Cake. Who was that girl? Who is that girl?

Cakes pov: I knew Fiona wasn't ready for this. Or maybe I'm just too protective. Nevertheless it's already said and done. And I can't change that- not without using magic of course. But that's not a real option currently.

*Cake hears a thump*

"I wonder what that was." I shrunk really small and went through a little crack in the house that leads to our room." Hey Fiona, sugar you wanna talk?" Suddenly a rather far offish moan of pain was let out from down stairs. "Fiona? Is that you baby? Are you okay?" I rushed down stairs so fast I almost missed the passed out curled up Fiona at the base of the ladder. "Baby cakes! What happened? Talk to me" I screamed. She didn't move at first. Then about five minutes later she sat up and coughed. "Cake? Cake where are you?" I was over in the kitchen about to call for help. I ran over to Fiona and hugged her then yelled at her a little for scarring me like that. Of course she laughed.

Fiona's pov: So I wake up and Cake freaks out. My head hurts like… well you know. And Cake almost kills me with a ultimate bear hug when I sit up. And when she scolds me about how much I terrified her I can't help but laugh about it.

*Loud knock at the door*

"How long have I been out?" I asked calmly walking towards the door. "Who knows" Cake said as if I always go around passing out on purpose. I opened the door.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Nice to meet you- I think**

_ At the Candy kingdom _

Diamonds pov: I just stood there at the door. Unsure if I should enter, it sounded like there was a real fight going on in there. And when I turned around to ask one of the guards if I should enter yet they had all already left. So I knocked and silence fell. And I heard light whispering. A light boyish and yet rather manly voice shakily said " C-Come in" So I fixed my side purse rubbed my slightly burning cross earrings and walked in. " Hi… anyone in here? I know someone is I heard talking" I said as I walked in the room which appeared to be a lab. I barely successfully walked through without stepping on any broken glass. I took a guess and assumed I was looking at broken test tubes on the ground. The room was dark where there weren't any tables with lamps. Out of one of the darker corners a pink teenage boy with a lighter messy pink hair wearing a lab coat and glasses appeared. "Hi sorry the rooms a mess I had to deal with a little- issue. But I believe it's resolved" The pink teen rubbed his hand over his hair instantly sleeking it all back neatly. He looked me over. And then for a quick second our eyes met. "I'm sorry where my manners are, I'm Prince Gumball. And I was told you are an adventuress? Is that correct?" I stepped closer not realizing I was completely in his personal space bubble. "Stay still okay." I grabbed my retractable sword from my side purse and slashed a large black glob looming over the prince of pinks head. Shakily the prince gasped out "well I guess that's a yes". He seemed rather... not prince-like if you ask me. Too much …. Well he seemed like really shy. Like a girl who's new I town and doesn't want to start anything with anyone so she just watch's everyone else live life." Sorry" I said and then half stepped backwards putting distance between us again. "I didn't mean to scare you I just guessed you didn't want to be chewed up and spit out by a black blob of dark energy. Unless that was what you wanted" I said as I poked at the remains of the creature and pushed them playfully towards the prince. "No, no that was fine I'm used to this type of thing. Marshall is always doing this stuff usually nobody else is around to ruin it for him though." The prince's half smile was kind of letting me know this Marshall was only sort of a friend. "I see, so why exactly did all of your guards freak out?" The prince had this little confused face that personally I thought was just the cutest thing. I didn't say it though but I sure did think it. "Excuse me. What do you mean freaked out?" I gave a half smile back. Not the adorable one he did. I had the I can't believe I'm saying this to a guy I just met type of half smile. "Well when they asked who I was I told them. I'm Diamond the human. But I never said adventuress where did you get that one from dude?" His eyes widened and he laughed. But I think he noticed I didn't get the joke. Though he continued laughing he kind of stiffened and his laughter faded.

Prince Gumball's pov: Her eyes where glistening and her shoulder length hair was dark brown, and had dark red streaks. She had a girly yet strong feel to her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Though I could already tell she was younger than me I found her lovely. At her change in facial emotion I could tell she noticed my nervous laughter going on for a bit too long. So I corrected my posture and pointed to her bag. "It seemed rather spacious to me. And you cautiously observe your setting constantly." I smiled at my quick thinking because honestly I just could tell she was. But telling anyone you could just tell what they did was kind of weird and felt stalker like. I saw a sudden flash behind the girls head. And I noticed her somewhat look over her shoulder towards the flash. I'm sure I know what that was. Or should I say who that was.

* * *

**Chapter 6: "M" is for King of the night-o-sphere**

_Still in the C.K_

Diamonds pov: I shivered something else was in the room I could feel it. "Hello Prince Gumball do you-." He interrupted me and said "Call me Gumball." I nodded "okay well Gumball did you hear that? It sounded like laughter." I pulled out my retractable lip-gloss sword and prepared myself for the worst. "Diamond, I doubt you'll be needing that" Gumball put his hand on mine pushing my soon to be sword down. He walked over to the light switch and turned it on. Gumball looked at me and motioned for me to stand next to him. "I'd like to apologize for him. I know he doesn't have the manners to do it for his self. Diamond meet-"Gumball wasn't allowed the chance to finish by the time he got my name out a gray tall and rather handsome teen stood before me. "Sup, I'm Marshall Lee Abander better known as King of the-"this time I cut someone off. I knew who Marshall was. What he was like. Why he was known and suddenly I was just mad, mad about his pure existence and instant charm. Someone so beautiful and yet so evil standing before me, an adventuress. "I know. I've heard of you." I said somewhat dryly. "Actually I've heard of you also Gumball" Gumball's eyes lit up for a second and Marshall's rolled. "Wow, really? What boring set of nerds have you been protecting lately **princess**." Marshall spat out his words towards Gumball. "Anyways I at the glass kingdom about a month or two ago during a little celebration and I was speaking to the prince. The glass prince there spoke highly of you saying you met in royal camp two years back." Marshall acted bored of the story and floated on his stomach bringing him closer to my face. "Hey" Marshall said somewhat pleadingly "what did I do to get the sudden attitude?" I honestly felt bad at that moment I didn't actually now him at all and I was being majorly rude to him. But then in the middle of my thoughts I remembered why I had the sudden attitude and decided to instead of turn it off completely to turn it down. "Long story short I've heard of you" he only smiled and softly chuckled like I gave him some sort of compliment, which yes angered me a little. "So are you a fan of the king of the night-o-sphere?" This time prince Gumball chuckled I guessed he was reading the emotion on my face so I quickly changed it. I turned towards gumball slowly who was fixing his glasses "Gumball it's nice to meet you and..." I looked over at Marshall who looked so ready to comment on my next words which were obviously about to be directed to him. "And him but there is something important I need to ask you about" Gumball looked over at Marshall and then to me. "Oh I understand. Marshall do you think you could give Diamond and I a moment?" Marshall rolled his eyes and stopped floating so that he stood in between Gumball and I. But he chose to face me ."Yeah sure I got something I need to do anyways. But it was nice to meet you jewel." He glanced over at Gumball and said "later gummy."

* * *

**Chapter 7: So here's the deal**

_Candy Kingdom_

Gumballs pov: I'm glad she figured out a way to make him leave. Because all this time I've been struggling to think of a single one. I looked over at her and she stared at the floor for a moment then finally up at me. Who knew brown eyes could be so beautiful.

Diamond's pov: I took a deep breathe "Okay so I'm here on a mission to find someone very important" gumball didn't really have any reaction so I continued hoping he'd keep the whole casual feel going. "She has blue eyes and I'm guessing long golden hair. Her name I'm unsure of but she probably hat a cat that's mostly white and-"

Gumball's pov: When she gave the description my mind wouldn't even let me hold in who it was. I knew who diamond was looking for, Fiona. But the real question is, why? Right I the middle of her describing Cake I half whispered "Fiona." "Diamond I believe I know who that person is and I also think I can find her. Her name is Fiona and the cats name is Cake. They're like sisters. They're also both adventuresses like you." I watched as her face changed its emotion from its serious like expression to pure happiness and excitement.

Diamond's pov: He knew. He knew who she was. I knew he was right the name gave me a familiar good feeling. I was so happy I forgot I was in the presence of practically a stranger and started crying. And next thing I know I'm hugging a prince that smells like strawberries and sugar. And I mean the right kind of hugs where you're not sure whether a person is really hugging you or trying to kill you. I finally let go of him and steeped back to see his once pink face a pinkish purple color. He was gasping for breath and yet laughing at the same time. "Gumball I'm so sorry I kind of become a hugger over good news. Are you okay?" He went into a crouching position for a second or two and then stood almost fully back to his regular shade of pink. He coughed "I'm fine. Now would you like me to go and send a guard to go and find her?"

Gumballs pov: She is very strong. The girl nearly knocked me to the ground when she hugged me. But I kind of liked it. It was actually kind of funny how fast she moved and how concerned she was.

Diamonds pov: I can't believe I'm about to meet her. Gumball repeated his question "Would you like me send a guard to find her?" I hugged him more lightly this time and said "yes, and thank you." I pulled away and he smiled "alright then let's find a guard pick up your friends along the way, shall we."


End file.
